deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyzz
Lyzz is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Appearance Lyzz has short blond hair and she has green eyes. She wears green priestess's outfit. Base Stats Website Description Orphaned at a young age, Lyzz became a quiet admirer of the skilled knights around. She can often be found playing her flute. Tome Description "Her loving parents passed away while Lyzz was very young, and she was adopted by Isabel. She is constantly unsure of herself, so she puts everything she has into each task she undertake. When Lyzz joined the knights, Ernest saw she had a great potential but lack confidence, so he took her under his wing. She has also become good friends with Woosh, and she holds all her superiors in high regard." Character Lyzz is a Priestess that lacks confidence, Ernest took her under his wing in 2nd Order where she'll learn more to gain more confidence. Lyzz and Meryl are the only notable Priestess that has Sanctity element, making player can make them great asset of dealing with boss but Lyzz's vitality is more weaker than Meryl. Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Isabel, A Good Parent: "Mother... I... already know..." *On Isabel, A Good Parent: "I was worried when I was young, but I'm alright..." *On Isabel, A Good Parent: "I'd never lose sight of those precious to me." *On Ernest, A Superior: "He taught me so much when I first joined the knights." *On Ernest, A Superior: "He gave me confidence... I'm so grateful for him." *On Grimwad, A Brilliant Man: "I owe so much to Sir Grimwad..." *On Grimwad, A Brilliant Man: "He listens to us, even if we are just ranting..." *On Grimwad, A Brilliant Man: "I wonder if I'll ever be as forgiving as he is..." *On Woosh, A Best Friend: "Woosh is my best friend, so I don't hold back." *On Woosh, A Best Friend: "Neither of us like to pretend we understand..." *On Bonita, An Intimidator: "I don't really know that much about Lady Bonita..." *On Bonita, An Intimidator: "She has so many talents... I'd love to talk to her..." *On Bonita, An Intimidator: "It's hard to get to talk to her... I'm so shy..." *On Gunther, A Honorable Man: "Grand Marshal Gunther is the 2nd Order's leader." *On Diora, An Idol: "She's amazing, and she's so sweet to me." *On Bergman, A Similar Man: "He's so stubborn. But maybe I'm the same way..." *On Belta, One Who Remembers: "Belta can see something just once and remember it!" *On Jungwil, A Charming Man: "He's very charming, but I'd also call him a bit shifty." *"I work hard because I have no confidence in myself..." *"I think the powers in the court are split right now." *On Nordich, An Unreliable Boy: "The prince needs to grow some backbone!" *"As long as our 2nd Order exists, our land is safe." *"Why do people enjoy disturbing the peace?" *On Capehorn, A Rift Creator: "Why are we dividing our support of the royalty!?" *On Capehorn, A Deceitful One: "What are Prince Nordich's supporters thinking...?" 'Using Key Item:' *"I've never liked playing in front of people..." 'Recruitment:' *"This time around... I'd like to be some use." 'Level Up:' *"I want to be even more useful for everyone..." *"If becoming stronger can save everyone..." *"I know... I can become stronger..." *"I don't want to regret anything anymore..." 'Exile:' *"So I was useless yet again..." 'Dying in battle:' *"Ugh... Ahh... I'm... dying..." Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights